chillerfanmadeseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
chiller FARMSTEAD Season 1 of chiller consists of 13 episodes. In A Nutshell chiller is an anthology horror/thriller television series, containing multiple seasons with different themes to them A new job requires family man Randy McCarthy to move his family halfway across the country to Texas onto an old farmland, where he hopes that he, his wife Sarah, and his two children Rachel and Jude will move on from their troubling past and make a new life for themselves, but not everything goes to plan. Already upon moving in, everyone feels an unwelcome force among them, as if they are all being watched. One thing for sure is that they should've done a background check on the property, as its past isn't very enlightening From murderous entertainers to power obsessed landowner, the family are in for a surprise, dating back all the way to the 1700s Characters MAIN Randy McCarthy (13/13) Sarah McCarthy (12/13) Rachel McCarthy (13/13) Jude McCarthy (11/13) Episodes 1X01: The Crooked Man 1X02: It Comes Out At Night 1X03: It Lives In The Shadows 1X04: Hurricane Jude 1X05: Hallow's Eve 1X06: Devils Calling 1X07: Embargo 1X08: Afraid Of The Dark 1X09: In The Arms Of Evil 1x10: Home Is Where The Heart Is 1X11: Brother And Sister 1X12: Beneath The House 1X13: The Harvest Episode Synopsis WHAT IS THE HARVEST? The Harvest is a once in a lifetime opportunity. When the house was first built by Edward Abram, it became sentient after the soul of a dead slave, who died with such rage, sparked a curse. That curse being that whoever dies within the house shall have to roam its halls forever. These souls included Edward Abram, a ruthless slave owner and torturer and Binky the Bard, a middle aged man who worked as a clown, but was also a child molester. The Harvest is the only opportunity for the curse to be broken. Edward Abram, along with the other spirits plan on using Jude as the vessel, Jude being an innocent soul, so that they may use the boy's life as a substitute for theirs and then finally allowing them to move on. Throughout the series, the spirits are seen as the villain, whereas the true enemy is the house itself as they themselves are also trying to destroy it, which can only happen if the remains of the slave that died with such rage are recovered and reburied, but the whereabouts of the body are unknown, except for Rachel who discovers the location of the remains is under the house itself. Top Hat is an incantation of one of the spirits, used as a way to persuade Jude to turn against his family and join them during the Harvest. The Harvest ends after Rachel recovers the corpse of the slave that died in rage, which causes the house to fall apart, and for the spirits to stay trapped within limbo forever, but now with the house gone they have nowhere to stay and they can no longer interact with each other or other things | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}